garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield: Caught in the Act
Garfield: Caught in the Act is a platform game by Sega. It was originally released in 1995 for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Game Gear, and was later ported to the PC. Story Odie scares Garfield while whatcing Television, and he ends up falling on the TV. In a rushed effort to repair the TV before Jon catches them, Garfield and Odie attempt to put the banged up and broken pieces together. They did actually put something together, but it was far from being a real television. As Garfield throws away the spare pieces, they become an electronic monster, Glitch. The monster transports Garfield into the TV. Now, Garfield has to defeat the monster and make his way out. Gameplay The game is a platformer, with Garfield being able to attack enemies up close or throw objects at them (the close-range weapons and the objects thrown change between each level). There are also two special stages; one wich resembles a Whac-A-Mole game, and one which Garfield flies trough a tunnel, trying to grab Pookys for an extra life. The following items are found in the game: *'Hamburger' and Pizza - recover health *'Cup of coffee' (named Java in the manual) - invincibility *'Pooky'- Garfield's teddy bear. Acts like a checkpoint, to which Garfield will return if he loses a life. *'Mallet' - unlock the "Whack-a-mole" bonus round. *'Garfield heads' - earns an extra life. Levels Mega Drive/Genesis ;Count Slobula's Castle A horror film level, set in a graveyard. Garfield hits with a torch and throws skulls, and is wearing a cloak. The boss, Count Slobula, is Odie transformed into a flying vampire. Enemies: *Cat skeletons that throw bones *Ghosts that follow Garfield *Bats which are almost invisible in the dark. ;Revenge of Orangebeard A pirate film set. The weapons are a wooden sword and bombs. Garfield wears a pirate's hat in this level. The boss is a skeleton that throws bones. Enemies: *Banana-throwing monkeys *Skeleton pirates *Jumping biting plants *Bats *Flying fanged chickens that fly and bite ;Cave Cat 3,000,000 BC Stone Age level similar to the "Cave Cat" segment of Garfield: His 9 Lives, with a saber-tooth Garfield, fire-spitting mice, aggressive cavemen and the end boss is "Great Bob" (a green, saber-toothed Odie). The weapons are a huge bone (club) and fish spine. Enemies: *Fire-breathing mice *Crabs with large claws *Pteranodons that drop eggs *Cavemen with bone-clubs *Odie-shaped thunder clouds. *A goldfish which is only used as a platform. ;Catsablanca A film noir set. The weapons are a newspaper and cans. The boss is a bomb-throwing dog. Enemies: *Grumpy old men that resemble Jon's neighbour Hubert, who throw out objets out the window. *Stray cats that jump out of the trash can *Bulldogs behind fences *Canaries that are only above buildings. ;The Curse of Cleofatra A maze level, set in a Egyptian pyramid. The weapons are a torch (that also lights candles) and ankhs. The boss is a Jon sphinx. Enemies: *Mummified mice that follow you *Bats *Mummies behind tombs using their large arms to swipe at you *Arlene statues that can cut you if you don't jump or duck at the right time. ;Season Finale - Garfield faces the electronic monster, Glitch]. Sega Channel subscribers had access to Garfield: The Lost Levels, that featured 3 levels, amongst them Bonehead the Barbarian (a viking landscape) and Slobbin' Hood (a Robin Hood-esque forest set).http://www.lostlevels.org/forums/viewtopic.php?t=182 Game Gear The levels of the Game Gear version, interestingly, included two of the "Lost Levels". Garfield does not have different outfits in each level, and his close-range attack is a simple punch, and the projectile are stones. Both punching and throwing weapons are set to the same button, the result depends on whether or not an enemy is in front of Garfield. Also, Garfield is able to walk and run in this version. Simply hold a direction and he will walk. Tap a direction twice (and hold it on the second tap) for him to run. There are no invincibility items. There is only one type of bonus stage (accessed by finding an icon of Arlene's face in each level), in which you try to wreck everything in Jon's living room within a time limit to get an extra life. In the between-level segments, you do not take damage from the obstacles; instead, they teleport you back to the start of that segment. *'Cave Cat 3,000,000 BC' *'Curse of Cleofatra' *'Bonehead the Barbarian' *'Count Slobula's Castle' *'Revenge of Orangebeard' *'Slobbin' Hood' *'Catsablanca' *'Television Wasteland' PC In the PC demo, there is half of "Cave Cat" and "Cleofatra". In the full game, the levels are: *'Cave Cat 3,000,000 BC' *'Curse of Cleofatra' *'Count Slobula's Castle' *'Revenge of Orangebeard' *'Catsablanca' *'Alien Landscape' - a sci-fi set. The weapons are a laser sword and rockets. The boss is a flying saucer. Enemies include little UFOs that shoot and robotic poodles with bear-trap second mouth. *'Season Finale' Category:Garfield video games